Breaking The Curves
by Boo Goes Squeak
Summary: Raven's upset, Robin's confused, and Starfire's not from around here. When everyone seems to love eveyone else, what is a teenage superhero to do? ReaRobStar love triangle. ON HIATUS
1. The Way Things Were

Another one?! I am on a roll!

I don't not not own the Teen Titans.

The Way Thing Were

I didn't matter how much she hated the dream, it kept coming back. Every morning her room would be trashed and her head would be pounding. It wasn't that the dream made her sad or angry, it actually made her happy. But with Raven, any emotion that outside its boundaries screwed her over. Happiness was the worst since she wasn't as good at locking it away again. This dream caused her happiness to run amuck. If only Robin wasn't in it. They didn't do anything sexual,though they got close, but his just being there was enough to make her emotions go wild. It was interesting. He could be near her in reality and nothing out the ordinary would happen, but her dreams, Raven couldn't control herself or anything else for that matter. She had to increase her mediation or her powers wouldn't work properly. Missions and everyday life were becoming more stressful, and to make things worse, she couldn't tell Robin. He was in love with Starfire.

---

"Robin, I do not feel ready for this," whined the alien girl, "Our relationship is still young, and not yet in full bloom."

"Come on Star," coaxed the boy wonder, "We've been together for over six months. I don't know about your planet, but here that's a long time."

"But...but...," The beautiful Tamaran girl had done everything in her power to not give into Robin's demands. She refused to lose her virginity to him, although he insisted, and even kissing was painful. But it would be more painful for him if she told him her love belonged to another. It was a little painful for her too.

"Come on," Robin purred as he pushed her gently down onto his bed. He slowly felt his way up her shirt and...

Starfire sprang up, slapped him across the face, and fled the room. Robin sat dumbfounded.

"You pushing it to much," came a curt voice from the now open door. Robin turned to see Raven in all her hellish glory. "You have to take it slow if you ever want to get in her pants."

"What do you know," sulked the boy in green tights.

"More than you," Raven replied coolly, "Here's a tip: try wooing her with methods from her own planet. Maybe then she'll warm up to you." And with that, the goth left.

As she floated down the hall, lost in thought, Raven was unaware of the pair of green eyes staring longingly after her. Starfire knew she could never tell Raven about her feelings for her. She wasn't sure if the dark girl understood, or if she could ever feel the same way back. One thing Starfire had noticed was that homosexuality was not accepted on Earth like it was on Tamaran.

Raven cursed herself while she flew down the hall. Why was she giving Robin advice? She wanted him to dump Star, not have sex with her. She needed to meditate.

Robin sighed. He liked Starfire very much, but she never really seemed to want to be with him. She had agreed to be his girlfriend, although their relationship hadn't changed since then, besides the occasional kiss. Maybe Raven was right; maybe he should use the Tamaran methods. It was good to have a friend like Raven to help out with his girl problems.

Raven sat in her room, chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Starfire collapsed on her bed and wondered what it would be like to kiss her lovely gothic friend. Was it different than kissing Robin? She hoped so. Kissing Robin wasn't very fun.

Robin lay on his bed, listening to the radio, retracing that little event with Starfire in his mind. He decided thatthird base was farther than he thought. He'd give her some time; let her get a little bit more relaxed in their relationship, before he tried anything. He let out another sigh, and allowed the music to filter into his head.

"_Worn me down like a road_

_I did everything you told_

_Worn me down to my knees_

_I did everything you pleased_

_But you can't stop thinking about her_

_No, you can't stop thinking about her."_

---

Well, there you go. So far, none of my stories have only straightrelation ships. There has to be a least one yuri/yoai thing going on. And that's not going to change anytime soon. MUAHAHAHAHA!! Oh yes, before I get sued, the song is Worn Me Down by Rachel Yamagata. I don't own it, and for once I don't own anyone in this story. No OC?! I guess I'm just running low on original inspiration. Whatever.


	2. The Way Things Are

I suppose you should know, I don't own Teen Titans.

The Way Things Are

5 months later

Raven sat on the couch, deeply immersed in one of her poetry books. She stirred her tea absentmindedly with a small silver spoon that caught the light half way through its rotation every time she sent it around. She didn't even realize when she began to recite "Alone" to the empty room.

From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still:  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view.

"You give it a lot of feeling."

Raven glanced up at the speaker. She relaxed when she saw it was Robin. The boy wonder sat down next to the dark girl. He paused before going on.

"I need help," he said.

"With Starfire I'm guessing," sighed Raven.

"Yeah," Robin paused again, "It's just that...I love her, but I don't think she loves me back."

Raven's grip tightened around her mug, "How can you be sure?"

"I can tell, trust me. I think she likes someone else."

"Well..." Raven continued carefully, "If she didn't like you, why would she be going out with you."

"Oh, you know Starfire; she wouldn't want to hurt my feelings or something."

"You know what," said Raven, setting her book down on the couch and standing up, "I'm going to go talk to her."

Robin grinned, "Would you? That'd be awesome."

As Raven made her way out of the room Robin called after her, "Thanks Rea, you're the best!"

---

Starfire stared at her the ceiling of her room. It was covered with pictures of her and her teammates, but most of the pictures were of Raven. She was thinking of all the times they had shared, when Raven herself walking into the room. She was the same as always, dark cloak and leotard, but she was also holding a blue mug full of tea no doubt. She closed the door behind her before coming over and taking a seat next to Starfire on the bed.

"Star," she began, "We need to talk."

"What about, friend Raven?" asked the red-headed alien.

"Robin," answered Raven.

"Oh," Starfire slumped back against the head board of her bed.

"Do you love him?" asked Raven, very suddenly.

"What?" Starfire snapped back up.

"Do you love him?" Raven's eyes held a sadness Starfire had never seen before. She couldn't stand the sight of her heart's desire feeling pain.

"No, I do not love him," the red-head said quietly.

Raven didn't say anything. She sat shaking, holding back tears. She couldn't believe it. What was this girl doing to her Robin? Why was she playing him like this? She couldn't take it anymore.

"Dump him," she managed to say.

"I cannot do that," whispered Starfire, "He would be so upset-"

"You're already making him upset!" cried Raven, "He loves you, but he knows you don't love back. You're hurting him." The tears began to push forth. Raven hunched forward in an attempt to force them back.

"I cannot love him when I love some one else," Starfire muttered.

Raven glared at her, "Who you love instead then?"

Starfire didn't reply.

"Tell me!" shouted Raven, "Who?"

"You," Starfire whispered.

Raven's mug exploded. Both girls were splattered with scalding tea. Starfire jumped up but Raven didn't move. She was in shock.

"Why..." she whispered, "Why are you doing this to me? Why are going out with him when you...love _me_?"

"I could not bear to see you two together," said Starfire, looking down at the dark girl on her bed, "It would kill me."

Raven jumped up, "And you think it doesn't kill me?!" she screamed, "It kills me everyday!" She choked back a sob, "You're sick," she spat and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

A small noise made Starfire turned and to see Robin standing in the now open door. Tears were running down his face, but he didn't seem to notice. "You are sick," he whispered. He turned on his heels and left Starfire by herself. She sank down to her knees and sobbed.

---

Damn, this one sucks! Why did I write another chapter? sigh I don't even know how to finish it. Maybe I'll just leave it like this. I don't know. I just don't know.


	3. The Way Things Will Be

Hi. I updated. Aren'tyou proud of me? But wait, there's more! I'm going to replie to all your lovely reveiws. Now everything has meaning again.

_cindycindy549_:1. Why thank you.

2. Shut down is right!

_darkkara13_: She's only sick in my stories. And some others. But in the show, she's a sweetie!

_Litl-Miss-Smashly2005_: You're right, it is sad. Didn't notice that. scratches head

_BBravengrl_: Please stand up, I don't want you to get your knees dirty. And as for a Rea/Rob fic...well, we'll see where the wind blows us.

_never1860_: If it's interesting, then maybe I will finish it. We shall see.

_Eternal Luna 21_: I love it when people vote for the yuri pair.

_vinnie the geek_: 1. I am in you power. I will do as you say. eyes do the spin thingy

2. Don't cry! Everything will be ok. See! There's a new chapter!

_Ravens-Despair_: 1. Circles aren't meant to be broken, but you never know.

2. Oh noes! We musn't make Robbie-Poo cry, or he will be very upset with us. Here, I'll fix it. applies bandaid

_majiku-neko-chan_: I like the ideatoo.It's sexy.

_Gohan Strife_:Thanks forall the helpful suggestions. I'm really trying to improve spelling and grammer, but sometimes I just forget. Hey, isn't this interesting. I'm replying to one ofyour reveiws!Whoa!

_troublemaker007_: 1. You're not insulting Raven fans, seeing as I'ma hardcore Raven fan, and you have not insulted me. It's true, though, that Raven is often left out in Rea/Rob/Star fics. I aim to change that.

2. I won't ditch it. You and all my other reviewers are so sweet and helpful that I couldn'tjust leave it. I needed more creative fuel, that's all.

_Metal Dragon Kiryu_: Areyou trying to predict the ending?Even I don't know what it's going to beyet! We'll just have to wait and see.

Ok, all done. And know, without further ado,the next chappie!

-

The Way Things Will to Be

* * *

Pain comes in many forms. It can be caused physically, mentally, or emotionally.

Today, with shall be learning about the different ways people deal with emotional pain.

Some people chose to ignore it.

* * *

"Please, I can make the morning meal today," Starfire said, in attempts to stop Cyborg and Beast Boy from killing each other.

They blinked at her.

"Well," Cyborg mumbled while he loosened his grip on Beast Boy's neck, "Sure, but only if you make something...edible."

"Y...yeah," Beast Boy choked out.

"If you wish," Starfire gave her two companions a polite bow before starting to make their breakfast. She hoped Raven would come and eat for once. The beautiful dark girl hadn't left her room in over a week. The "incident" that tore the two young women apart had happened over a month ago, but only now Raven was acknowledging it, by choosing to lock herself away. And it was killing Starfire's heart.

"Would you be liking waffles or 'cakes of the pan' more?" Starfire asked the two boys.

"Pancakes," called Cyborg.

"Waffles," cried Beast Boy.

A small scuffle broke out.

Starfire sighed, "I suppose I shall make both." She really didn't want to, but she knew she must. Or else, Cyborg and Beast Boy would suspect something was wrong. The last she needed was them prying into her life. Because nothing was wrong. They would be wasting their time.

"Raven," Starfire breathed, "Please come back. I'm so sorry."

* * *

And then, others chose to quietly work out their feelings of pain.

* * *

"Come now, Raven. You can't stay mad at her forever. She's not from Earth; she doesn't understand the things work here."

"I can stay mad at her for as long as I like," snapped the sorceress.

"Have you seen her? She looks miserable. If you just accepted her apology..."

"I will not. She was hurting Robin. He was only trying to be there for her, to be her boyfriend. He liked her a lot, as much as I hate to admit. I cannot forgive her for the damage she's done to him."

"She loves you."

"..."

"Raven?"

"Stop...stop talking to me. I need to meditate. Leave me alone."

"But she really loves you, Raven. You can't deny that. It will only increase the pain."

"I'm trying to work on that, but you aren't letting me!"

"Please, calm down."

"Shut up!"

Raven cast about her mind for the voice, but it was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her emotions had been bothering her ever since she had locked herself up in her room. They worried about her to much. She could deal with this all by herself. She just had to go inside her head, find Pain, and kick her ass. Raven had been doing that for the last month, but Pain just kept coming back. Love was getting worse too, telling her to forgive Starfire and talk to Robin. But Raven didn't want to do any of that. She just wanted for things to go back to normal. No more of this shit. She wanted it all to go away.

* * *

Some chose to inflict pain on others as a means of dealing with their own pain.

* * *

Robin smashed the life sized dummy into the floor, but the thing just popped right back up again. He punched it, kicked it.

Right punch, jump kick, right punch, left punch, left kick, right punch.

He beat the poor dummy 'till its stuffing fell out.

"That'll teach you, you dirty bitch," he spat. The orange dummy swung around on the springs that held it in place. It seemed to be nodding at the boy, mocking him. Out of pure hate, Robin punched it right were its face would be if it were human. The dummy flew off its springs and went sailing across the room.

Robin adjusted his mask, which had gone askew, and realized he was sweat profusely. He tried to wipe it away, but it was in vain. He left the training room and headed for the bathroom. A cold shower would do him good.

He went inside the bathroom, and closed the door. He slowly removed his clothes, all except his mask. He never took it off. He had forgotten why he wore it all the time, but why change now? He was perfectly content with keeping his identity secret, even from his teammates, his friends.

He climbed into the shower, turned the tap of cold water on, and pushed the button to change from the faucet to the shower head. The freezing water rained down on his already sweat drenched body. He closed his eyes tight and tried not to think about Starfire. She always came into his mind when he showered. Or when he was naked. Or all the time.

She plagued his mind night and day. How? How could she have feelings for Raven? Raven...well, she's a bitch! A stupid dyke. She was always doing shit like this, always trying to get the best of him. He wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He was going to get Starfire; even if Raven was using her black magic on him, he would get his girl. Not even Slade could stop him now.

* * *

There are some methods that are not effective when dealing with pain.

Can you point them out?

* * *

Yay! Next one coming some other time!


	4. The Path We Chose

Hiya! I just began a new fic (a Harvest Moon one) and I feel great. A 'ready to write a dozen fics' kind of great. I've got my music pumped up, I just watched an episode of Teen Titans, and I am totally geared up to go!

A bunch of you expressed unhappiness towards Robin's attitude on the whole situation. You see, Robin thinks it is Raven's fault that Starfire loves her. He thinks Raven is trying to steal his girlfriend. He has no idea Raven really has feelings for him. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. Hopefully this chapter will help to get things making sense.

**vinnie the geek- **Everyone interested, eh? That might just be what I was going for...And what did I tell you about crying!

**Gohan Strife- **I'm sorry my chapters aren't long enough. You should check out my Harvest Moon fic, it's the longest yet. I just write short things. Sadly, I don't make up for it with constant updates. As for evil Robin's, we can at least say he is incredibly pissed.

**Jackalobe- **1. Messed up? More like kick ass!

2. Robin jump off a cliff? You're the one being a bit heartless. He might be a bit whack, but we still care about him!

3. Sexually, hon. I'd hate for Robin to kill the love of his life. He wants to win back his girlfriend from the dark grasp of Raven. (This coming from Robin's mind, not my own).

**heart of flame- **Sorry for taking Robin out of character. He's just upset...really, really, upset. And I am totally cool with homosexuality. I'd be very uncomfortable with myself if I weren't.

**Hamstergirl- **Ah, so you like the traditional pairing. Well, hon, this isn't a traditional fic. We'll just see what comes from it.

**Symphonies in Sorrow- **A scavenger of human sorrow? I'll have to work on that one. BTW- I'm glad you like it.

**Metal Dragon Kiryu- **Thickening plots is so fun! All you have to do is add some drama and stir really good.

**troublemaker007-** lol! Raven wants to be Robin's bitch! That's funny. Oh, and I'm going to have to mass produce that flag you've got. You know, for prosperity's sake.

**Mirumo- **Yay! I wanna know what happens next too!

**Benoitsloverforeverandalways1- **Good but short? I wish I could say the same for your name. J/k!

**night-raven123- **It's good, but it's creepy, but it's good? You need to make up your mind. What about the ending? I haven't even thought about that yet!

**PurrfectMissM- **Thanks! (sorry, I'm running out of clever things to say.)

Alright! Here is you update!

* * *

**The Path We Chose**

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven murmured, hovering almost four feet off her bed. She was desperately trying to banish the warring emotions within herself. Pain reigned supreme, with Love, Reason, and Care trying to fight her off her throne. Raven only wanted to stop the battle, let peace fill her mind, but she was having no luck. Her heart ached more and more everyday. Her mind was weakening and her body sagged with exhaustion. Nothing was going right.

Her eyes twitched under their lids.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...ARG!"

Raven's lids shot up, revealing livid purple hues. She let her legs fall from their lotus position, barely touching the bed beneath her. She floated down to her door, shoved it open, and glided towards the main room. She had made up her mind. If she couldn't make peace within herself, she'd have to make peace outside herself. She was going to Robin.

* * *

Starfire set heaping plates of waffles and pancakes on the kitchen table. She sighed inwardly as Cyborg and Beast Boy magically appeared and made their breakfast disappear. She turned to the sound of a soft thump from behind her.

She saw Raven closing a cabinet, a tea bag dangling from between her pale fingers. Overjoyed at the sight of her teammate and love interest, Starfire flew over and wrapped her arms around Raven.

"You have returned from your journey of the mind! I am delighted to see you," cried the ecstatic alien.

"Uh...it's good to see you too, Star," mumbled Raven. She paused. Did she mean that? Wasn't she supposed to hate Starfire right now?

'Focus, Raven,' she thought, 'just get some tea, then go talk to Robin. Don't break anything.'

The sorceress puttered around the kitchen, getting the kettle, heating the stove, finding a clean mug, putting water in the kettle. Starfire watched her intently. She was glad to see Raven, of course, but was Raven really glad to see her? She had said she was, but had hesitated afterwards. Starfire was worried. Was Raven still mad?

The shrieking kettle brought Starfire back to her senses. She watched Raven deftly pour the boiling water in its mug, plunk in the tea bag, and stir it with a small silver spoon. She took a sip, gave a relaxed sigh, and looked at Starfire.

"Do you know here Robin is?"

"I am not sure, friend, but I believe he is in the room of training."

Raven nodded and floated away. Starfire slumped against the countertop. This whole ordeal had been a strain on her emotions, and Raven emerging from her room at long last didn't seem to help. She hoped Robin wouldn't hurt Raven. He'd been very angry since the incident. Maybe she should follow Raven and make sure Robin didn't do anything dangerous.

Starfire walked to the door. She glanced back at Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were fighting again. She sighed and left the two to their antics.

* * *

The water grew colder by the second, freezing Robin all over. He slowly turned the faucet to hot, and allowed it to even out the temperatures in the body before shutting off the shower completely. He stepped out carefully, the tiled floor making his feet tingle and sent a shiver up his spine. He grabbed the nearest towel and covered his waist with it. He glanced at himself in the mirror.

"My God..."

His body was ragged and aching from his constant work outs. Worry lines creased his face. He gently lifted his mask and peered at his eyes. They were blood-shot and dark bags encircled them.

"I look...old."

He shook his head violently. Turning from the mirror, he brought the towel up to his head and dried his black hair. He glanced back at the mirror. His hair stood up on end, giving him an even wilder look.

"I'm a monster," he breathed.

* * *

Raven poked her head into the training room, "Robin?" When no one answered, she stepped in and looked around. It was completely empty. With a frustrated sigh, she turned and gasped. Robin stood only an inch away from her.

"You called?"

"I...uh...I..."

"Well?"

Raven's pale cheeks blushed pink. She bowed her head, "I guess...I'm sorry. Although, I'm not sure what for."

"How about for stealing my girlfriend?"

Raven's head shot up, "Hey!" Her purple eyes locked Robin's masked ones in an intense stare, "I didn't do that on purpose! She likes me, not other way around."

"Yeah, I know. I saw what happened," muttered Robin. He couldn't help but make Raven the guilty one in his mind. If Starfire didn't love her, than she would love him, and everything would be alright. It was still Raven's fault to him, in some weird, twisted way.

"But, Robin, the thing is..." Raven trailed off. Was confessing to Robin what she really needed to do? What if he didn't feel the same...hell, she was sure he didn't the same. He loved Starfire.

"I have feelings for you," Raven blurted out.

"What!"

Robin blinked and turned, "Starfire?"

* * *

"Guys, why don't you go to the mall," said Robin as we stood behind the couch, watching Cyborg and Beast Boy kill each other in digital.

"Come on, dude," whined Beast Boy, "I'm kicking a ton of ass. No way am I stopping now."

"You should really go to the mall," came Raven's deadly whisper. The two young men froze.

"Uh...on second thought, lets go!" cried Beast Boy, fleeing the scene as fast as his green legs would let him. Cyborg slumped out after him, muttering something about murderous women.

"Sit," Robin instructed. Raven and Starfire sat on either sides of the couch, throwing contemptuous looks at each other. Robin stood before them with a pen in one hand and a piece of white paper in the other.

"The problem, as I see it, is that we have a perfect love triangle going on," Robin began. He dropped to his knees, set the paper down on the coffee table, and began scribbling all over it. He held it up again. It showed three stick figure people, one with a cloak, another with a huge smile, and the last with bulging muscles. He had labeled them Raven, Starfire, and Robin.

"Observe," Robin drew an arrow from himself to Starfire, "I like Star." He then drew a line from Starfire to Raven, "Star likes Raven, and..." he made a final line from Raven to himself, "Raven likes me." He held up the picture for the two girls to see.

"That is very interesting, friend Robin," Starfire piped up, "but how does this knowledge help our current situation?"

"Uh..." Robin scratched his head with the pencil, "I guess it's just good to know. So, we don't blame each other for the bad stuff that's been going on. And maybe now we can forgive each other as well."

"Yeah," whispered Raven, "I just want this all to stop. I want us to be friends again."

Starfire gave her female companion a sad look, "But how can we make this 'triangle of love' go away?"

"I don't know, Star," murmured Robin, "I don't know."

* * *

Alright, I have an assignment for you all! In your next review, I want you to name the pair you think is most likely to come out in the end. Not that this poll will in any way effect the end result of this fic, I'd just like to see what you think. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! 


End file.
